Josie's Room
by Styleoftheuniverse
Summary: A short story with the Eighth Doctor and Josie


**This was my frist attempt at writing anything like this but I grew tired of never seeing fanfiction for this pairing**

 **Enjoy :)**

Josie had not been on board the TARDIS for too long but had already decided that the best possible place on the ship to go was her welcome present from the Doctor; a whole room for her to continue her passion, a room for Josie to paint.

She'd been on multiple journeys now and was starting to get a hang of the mad world of the Doctor but every now and then she would excuse herself from the console and head back here to work on her art.

She sat comfortably on a wooden stool and dabbed her paintbrush once again into the colour palette. This one was just nearing its completion and soon Josie would go join the Doctor again for whatever adventure he had found for them to do this time. Josie's mind started to drift off at the thought the next stop, then of the gratitude, she felt towards the Doctor for agreeing to take her with him and then, as it always seemed to, her mind drifted towards him. The Doctor.

He was unlike anything she'd seen in her lifetime, she'd felt such sadness living a life that wasn't her own only finding peace in her art.

The Doctor saved worlds and civilizations, helped to defeat the most incredible evils and in his spare time as if it was at the same level of importance he tried to make her smile when she felt sad.

Maybe one day she'd find out how she _really_ felt about him.

"Knock Knock" came a soft voice from behind. Josie snapped out of her daydream and turned around to look and see the Doctor leaning against the doorway.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit of déjà vu to the whole scenario.

"I just thought I'd come check up on you, so, everything ok?" he strolled over to her before resting a hand on her shoulder and looking over the horizon. The Doctor was naturally a kind man and this protective side of him was unfortunately to Josie's disappointment wasn't just special treatment towards her.

She smiled brightly up at him and nodded before resting her head on his hand. The area she was in, although she didn't fully understand how, seemed to have its own time zone independent from anywhere else leading to some of the most incredible sights she'd ever seen. The sun was setting at a rate faster than anything seen on Earth.

As the orange sky started to turn black Josie nuzzled her head in his hand more, feeling the warmth of his skin, she closed her eyes and considered her next words.

"Th-Thank you. Thank you for everything. My whole life has been someone else's, all I've had is the small cottage and my art. The villagers were nice enough but never fully excepting of me, I felt completely alone and then you came you took me with you and showed me the universe, thank you Doctor truly for everything" she spoke quietly still unsure of what she would say next but right now everything felt as it should be the warmness of the Doctor's hands mixed with the gentle breeze of the TARDIS'S insides.

For the first time, Josie knew what it meant to belong somewhere.

The Doctor said nothing but turned to look down at Josie his mind working over everything she said. Josie often thanked him but for some reason this one was different. He pulled away from his hand slowly causing Josie to open her eyes, she started to panic as a million thoughts started to buzz around her head. Had she said the wrong thing?

Somehow all these worries seemed to melt away the minute she looked up to see the Doctor smiling down at her his hand placed in front of her palm facing upwards.

By now the moon was just reaching its highest point and lit up the land below, the Doctor's eyes were covered in the moonlight and although she didn't know if it was her imagination they seemed to sparkle slightly.

Josie placed her hand on the Doctors, not letting her eyes leave his, she stood up and faced him never losing eye contact for a second

He raised his other hand up to her face and Josie felt the warmth once again.

"No, Josephine Day thank _you_ " He moved his face slowly towards her and Josie's heart began to pound "For saving me" his words were murmured against his lips before their lips brushed, clung and then finally moulded, Josie's hands moved from the Doctor's and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer as the Doctor moved his other hand to her cyan hair, letting it flow through his fingers.

Josie didn't want this moment to end, the feeling his hearts against her chest, the way his lips tasted of tea and honey, the way his hands were slowly moving through her hair it was all like something she could only dream of but as she should have realised at this point, the Doctor was especially good at making dreams come true.

Eventually and to much annoyance from both sides Josie pulled away for air, her mind was spinning as she tried to think over what just happened over and over again. Josie had just kissed the Doctor!

"Your most certainly welcome!" she said cracking a wide smile watching as his face softened obviously relaxed at her reaction. They looked back into each other's eyes once again before leaning back in for another go.

Whilst the first one had been slow, testing the waters, this one was more passionate. The Doctor broke the kiss and started to move his kisses down the right side of her neck leaving Josie weak in the knees. Josie tried to control her breathing as the sensations continued to rocket through her body, the Doctor's warm lips pressing against her cool skin lowering further down each time.

Once he finished he turned back to face Josie who had now gone a light shade of red. Her legs felt like they were going to give way so she decided to beat them to it and pulled her and the Doctor down onto the soft grass. The Doctor let out a small yelp in surprise to Josie's sudden decision causing Josie to giggle slightly still in a state of bliss from all it.

Recovering himself the Doctor propped himself up on his knees in front of her they focused back on each other's faces.

The Doctor was still holding the same energetic face as he looked back at her, it was the best thing in the world to see Josie decided right there and then.

And that, unfortunately, was when she made up her mind about her and the Doctor, all those weeks about how he fitted in her life, every moment she would seem to melt in the big hugs he would deliver whenever she needed them. It had of course been the kiss that was the final piece of the jigsaw the final moment to connect all the dots. All this was good and all, in fact, the thought of it made her a little dizzy with excitement, but she'd never experienced anything like this before, she'd never had those teenage years of awkwardness and confusion she'd never had any indication of what all this meant but now as she stared back into his eyes the conclusion became clear.

"Doctor, I think…. I mean I'm sure…I love you"

She tried so hard to look at him whilst she said it but the fear inside her pushed her gaze just to the side of him. The breeze seemed to grow stronger and she felt her hair be blown across her face, Josie didn't even move to correct it, she just remained perfectly still wondering if she should have left it.

The questions began to pile up in her head when in a single moment they crushed back down again, the Doctor leaned forward and pushed the stray bits of hair back behind her ear. Josie turned to see his face noticing how he seemed more serious now.

"Are you sure Josie?" it wasn't anger in his voice but the way he spoke made Josie regret it even more.

Her throat had gone dry and she simply had to resort to nodding at him. The Doctor stared at her for a bit before reaching out and lifting her chin, he pressed his lips against hers slowly letting her melt into him.

Despite the emotional whirlwind going on inside the kiss made Josie stop and just focus on his lips against hers.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime he pulled away and looked at her.

"Josie, what I feel for you is hard to explain. I'm a time lord we have different ways of feeling. Love with time lords is not an easy thing…. then again when was anything easy with the time lords"

For a moment Josie thought she saw a splinter of anger in his eye after he finished talking before shaking it off and started listening again

"Please know that what I feel for you is unlike what most Time Lords will ever feel in the lives, all I know is that in this regeneration I feel similarly to how most humans feel so know that I share your feelings"

Josie's heart skipped a beat.

"So that means you- "

"Yes, yes it does"

Josie felt overcome by everything that was happening but didn't dare move for fear that if she moved it would all turn out to be false she simply stared full smile as the Doctor carried on.

"I love you too Miss Day"

Josie just squealed with happiness and jumped on him knocking him back

"Ow! Ok if we're going to be doing this regularly you are going to have to give me more warnings from now on"

She smiled and gazed down at the man she was straddling "I think I can deal with that" she said before leaning down to kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her close to his body.

This was where she was supposed to be.


End file.
